


Tampered Affect中文版

by assisapple



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Empurata, Jealousy, M/M, Mind Meld, Not Beta Read, Past Mind Control, shadowplay
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>议员震荡波和威震天进行了第一次会面，他告诉破坏大帝自己认识奥利安。威震天需要更多关于奥利安的信息，震荡波则让他随意接入自己的记忆库。<br/>一发结束。<br/>基于IDW世界观，参考“俱五刑”和“混沌理论”。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tampered Affect中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tinkertoysdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/gifts).
  * A translation of [Tampered Affect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528776) by [tinkertoysdamn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn). 



前议员的举止里似乎隐藏着什么能让最勇敢的霸天虎都颤抖不已的东西，威震天不知道是因为宽大的紫色胸膛，毫无起伏的声音还是那冰冷的单眼令人不安；不论如何，威震天并不打算让他人的行动影响到自己，霸天虎虽然只是初露头角，但已经有不少追随者投入麾下，拒绝一个俱五刑受害者不是明智的选择。

 

“红蜘蛛说你想见我，议员？”威震天问道。

 

“震荡波。”他冷冰冰地回应，“在我到这里时，我就不再是议会体系中的一员。”

 

“好吧，震荡波。”威震天没有时间和耐心打官腔。

 

震荡波直入主题，“在我受刑前有很多关于——”他简单地概括了那些折磨和肢解，“——关于塞伯坦未来的打算，我想你可能会对它们感兴趣。”

 

威震天皱起眉，他对塞伯坦有个远大的前景规划，曾经想过或许有那么一个高层精英肯屈尊帮助他。震荡波会是个重要的盟友，他做了个手势示意他坐下。

 

震荡波描绘起他的计划，不带感情的语调冲刷过威震天的音频接收器。大部分都是关于能量短缺的现状和震荡波从导师那学来的新技术，直到他谈论起领袖模块时威震天才有点感兴趣。

 

“我起草了一份可能携带领袖模块的人员名单。”震荡波说到道，“他们中大部分已经死了，但有两个人展现出了潜力：竞天择和奥利安派克斯。”

 

“你对奥利安都知道些什么？”威震天询问，他们只在击破城的警署监狱里见过一面，奥利安支持他的计划并把他放了出去。威震天从未料想到，在塞博坦上那么多人，他得到最坚定的支持竟来自一位警官。 在那之后他们一直保持通讯联系，威震天把写的东西给奥利安看，奥利安则给予点评或是不同意见。霸天虎行动开始后他们之间的通讯不再那么频繁，奥利安的任务花去了他的大部分时间。虽然不想承认，但是威震天有些怀念奥利安的声音和说的话。 震荡波打开胸口的面板，扯出一根接入口，黄色的单眼直直地盯着威震天，像是要在霸天虎首领身上开个洞。

 

从威震天看来，震荡波不仅被置换了手和脸，还被篡改了思维， 因为接入口虽然不算太私人的选择，但威震天觉得用它依旧可能侵犯他人的隐私。“我不认为……”

 

“我们还有很多东西需要讨论，你也不希望在这上面浪费时间。”震荡波语气坚定，“用接入口。”

 

威震天是一个领导者，有着自己的远大理想，现在却被一个刚加入霸天虎不久的人命令。他现在开始权衡起自己的骄傲和震荡波所能提供的价值，前议员的经验或许能帮他们赢得战争，霸天虎首领不会白白放任这个机会流失。如果震荡波没有想象中那么重要，威震天会毫不犹豫地先发制人。“好吧。”他同意了。

 

威震天接过管线插入系统，被传送进前议员的记忆中。就威震天的理解，大脑皮层接入术能让人看到任何清晰的回忆，但他此时眼见的景象却一片朦胧，震荡波的同僚们和跑来声称有入侵者闯入的守卫们都模糊不清。威震天不知道这是不是皮影戏的副作用。

 

但当奥利安带着一身伤痕，装甲上到处都是能量液，风尘仆仆地闯进议会时，震荡波的整个世界都明亮起来。警官利落地扛着一个已经下线的守卫，威震天当然认识他，旋翼曾在监狱里对他动用私刑，这也是矿工走上反叛之路的理由之一，看见前狱警被揍昏迷的情景让威震天忍不住露出微笑。

 

奥利安开了口，他清亮的声音回荡在议会大厅中。威震天曾在议员Sherma和Momus口中得知，这场会议最终以惊惧敬畏的窃窃私语结束。奥利安的话让议员们开始注意起卡隆的威震天。如果说他的诗词能够让一个渺小的警官有勇气闯入议会质询那几个简单的问题，那威震天再也找不出比这更好的褒奖了。

 

虽然他们的赞扬让霸天虎首领满足不已，他发现他们怒火中烧的领袖并不准备主持公道。威震天能感觉到震荡波火种中涌起一阵兴奋，和他饶有兴趣的心情混合在一起。即使在周围环境一片混沌的情况下，前议员的感情甚至强烈到能够左右观看者的内心。奥利安被守卫们拖走，画面开始转变。

 

受伤的警官躺在修理台上，他的胸口被人打开，露出改造后巨大的嵌入口。医生站在床边，光镜直视震荡波，“手术成功，但没人能保证他能和领袖模块成功融合。”医生说，“他现在还没醒，我们可以逆转程序。”

 

“不。”议员伸出手，描绘着奥利安胸口的变形线，“他很坚强，我确信他能够成功，如果不能——”震荡波停了下来；威震天感觉到他的思维翻江倒海，几千个程序在后台同时运转。“他会成功的。”议员的语气坚定。

 

画面再次转变，此时震荡波正坐在一条长椅上，奥利安紧挨着他。时间流逝，又是同一条长椅，一次又一次；几千次见面，几千次和奥利安的对话。

 

有时候他们会谈论各种的工作，有时候是塞博坦的现状。有时候警官为自己的变化欢欣不已，有时候奥利安会安静地沉思，疲惫笼罩在他的装甲上。  
震荡波会挑时间教导奥利安一些合适的处事方式，告诉他政治有多么复杂阴暗。议员也会耗费他们宝贵的相处时间抱怨已经摇摇晃晃的长椅。直到有一天他亲自动手，修好了吱呀作响的椅子。奥利安看见后大笑起来，少有的笑声让震荡波在回忆中的情感愈发强烈。

 

随着见面次数的增加，议员对警官的评价越来越高。奥利安从不滥用权力，桌子上成堆的文件证明了他的执法用心，他甚至从未抱怨过法律体系一句话。震荡波依旧日复一日地频繁更改着自己的涂装，而奥利安则总是那身漂亮的红蓝色，它完美的诠释着主人的个性，那些震荡波从未在同僚身上看到过的公正和平等。

 

他们也在其他地方会面，震荡波意识到他们被监视后便改到了较为隐秘的地点。但在独处的情况下，期盼与奥利安改变现有关系的欲望变得无法忍受。震荡波知道警官敬重他，却无法打破对方礼貌的外表一探究竟。奥利安有时候会歪着头，这让议员想要丢开繁琐的理解打开他的面罩，亲吻他，说出自己的渴求。但他不能冒着失去一位重要盟友的风险这么做。

 

好景不长，震荡波的计划彻底失败了。奥利安试图营救他，但对方却让他在震荡波和塞博坦的未来之间做出选择。震荡波牺牲了自己，奥利安只能无助地看着对方带走他。议员能看见奥利安眼中的自责和痛苦。“记住我现在的样子。”他留下最后一句话。

 

威震天知道接下来会发生些什么，他拔下接入口，断开了连接。议员强烈的感情让他一时间无法将自己的感情和震荡波的分开。没错，威震天对奥利安也有自己的想法，但这——

 

震荡波怎么能将这些回忆给他看？前议员怎么能允许他进入那么深的内心中？这些记忆理应是隐私，妥善地保存在火种之中，在孤寂时聊以慰藉。但震荡波再也无法感受到任何情感的想法激怒了威震天。如果这是霸天虎首领的记忆，他绝不会让任何人分享到他的快乐。

 

“删了它们。”威震天命令道，冰冷的语调让他自己都不敢相信。如果震荡波毫不在意，那他也不值得拥有这份回忆。

 

震荡波收回接入口，光镜变暗，“不。”他拒绝道。

 

霸天虎首领握紧双拳。他竟敢——

 

“不过——”

 

前议员略微停顿，整个机体剧烈颤抖着，威震天站在原地伸手试图拍拍他，但震荡波很快停止了颤抖，抬起明亮的独眼。“刚才我们讨论的事情已经分区完毕”，震荡波解释道，“日后可以重新解锁，但我现在并不需要。”

 

他打开胸膛上的另一个储藏口，取出一块记忆芯片，“我可以给你一份。”巨大的尖爪夹着芯片，“你看起来比我更需要它。”

 

威震天打量着眼前的芯片，他接过来放在手心：就是这样一个小东西，却包含着那么多的美好记忆，那么脆弱。威震天专注地盯着芯片，随后握紧拳头，芯片应声而碎。他随手将那些残骸丢在地上，脸上保持着和震荡波一样的冷漠表情，“你说过我们还有很多事需要讨论。”

 

他不需要震荡波那可怜的记忆。他是威震天，新革命者，即将成为塞博坦黄金时期的君主。他能够和奥利安融洽相处，而不像某些人，他能够守卫自己的记忆。


End file.
